


Final Wish

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tries to question Andre after he's caught. Andre is much too charming too be questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I read on Tumblr about how interesting it was that Ben spoke so highly of Andre in his later writings and how charming Andre really was. Basically the conclusion was that they banged. We all seem fine with that.

“Where is he?” 

Ben shuts the door then removes his cloak. An aide quickly takes it while another gestures up the stairs. He thanks him then begins his ascent. Once he’s out of their sight he takes the stairs two at a time. 

There are two men standing guard outside the door. They stand a little taller when Ben gets close. 

“No one else is allowed in.” Ben tells them brusquely. 

“Yes sir.” One unlocks the door and Ben steps inside. 

The lock clicks behind him as he takes Major John Andre in.

He’s sitting at the table in low candle light reading from a leather bound book. He’s every bit as handsome as he’s been described. Ben feels frozen in place when Andre looks up at him.

“Major Tallmadge?” He closes the book and stands up. “I’ve been expecting you. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” 

Ben nods in greeting, a little taken aback by his pleasant mood. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I, you. Captain Simcoe, Robert Rogers, Lee, Lieutenant Gamble, they’ve all spoke of you.”

“It seems like most of my problems have circled around you.”

“Isn’t that the point? We’re on opposite sides of this conflict. We’re not meant to make each other’s lives easy. I have to ask, do you have Arnold? No one has told me anything.”

“We don’t have him.” Ben admits. He wishes the answer was different. He wishes there could be a noose for two men tomorrow morning instead of just one. 

“He probably made a run for our line.” He shakes his head in disgust. “A bit of a coward.”

“You don’t sound very fond of him.”

“I would bet I dislike him more than you do. It wasn’t a personal choice to bring him over. He was an easy target. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Wouldn’t you have done the same?”

“You’re probably right.”

“We’re quite similar, you and I. Can you imagine what we could have accomplished if we were able to work together? If we were on the same side? But it never would have happened. You seem too noble and devoted to turn. And I don’t think I’d look good in blue.”

“I think you’d look just fine.” 

The smile on Andre’s face is playful and beautiful. Ben lowers his eyes immediately. He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. 

“Sit, please.” He gestures to the open chair across from him and waits for Ben to pull it out and sit before he follows. He crosses his long legs beneath the table. They barely fit. “I assume you have questions for me.”

“Are you going to answer them?”

“I’ll definitely give answers. Maybe not to the questions you’re asking, but I am curious as to what you have. How did you find out about Lee? Was it your man, Culper? Do I know him?”

“I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions.”

Andre smiles. “Grant a dead man a final wish.”

“This is your final wish?”

“I think I misspoke. It’s not my final one.”

“And what would that be?”

His gaze drags over Ben; lingering on his face then moving slowly down before sweeping up again. 

“I’m still mulling that over.”

Ben tries to press on and ignore the warmth that’s spreading in the pit of his stomach. “It wasn’t Culper. Although I do believe you’ve met him.” 

“He must not have made a very big impression. That’s the mark of a good spy. That also means you have a second agent.” 

Ben stays quiet and John leans forward with his hands clasped over his knees. ‘Surely you can tell me now. There’s not much harm I can do from here.”

“You have a house maid.”

“Abigail.” He realizes. “From Setauket. Of course. You know I had my suspicions.”

“She sent gifts to her son. He sent some back.”

John laughs sadly. “You know that was my idea. I thought it would make her happy.”

“She was hesitant to help us. She said you were always very kind to her.”

“If I had known what she was doing I wouldn’t have been.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t find out until now.”

“You have every right to feel confident about this; as someone so young and inexperienced with war. I never thought you would get this far. I supposed the same could be said for your whole army. We all figured it would have fallen apart before it even formed. I admit I’m impressed.”

“I’ll pass that information along. I’m sure General Washington would like to hear it. I do owe some of it to you. I probably wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for you.”

“How do you figure that?”

“That night Rogers had us pinned down in the woods. Your men returned and called for a truce. They brought us back to our own lines. I don’t know what we would’ve done if they hadn’t arrived. I was running out of options and getting desperate. You saved our lives that night and I thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Please know that it didn’t give me any joy knowing that Rogers knew your name. It’s such a horrid man.” He rolls his eyes in disgust. “I’m almost proud you didn’t give him the satisfaction of getting caught. Although given my current situation it might have been better if you had been.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. You’d still be sitting here. It would just be a different man sitting across from you.”

“I certainly wouldn’t want that.”

Ben blushes. The room is too small, too stuffy. The fire is burning too hot. He has never felt like he has had the upper hand even though he’s not the one being held prisoner but this is stepping over the line. He stares down at the papers in front of him as he tries to collect himself. 

“I hope I haven’t upset you.”

“No, not at all. I’m just confused about what you’re trying to do here.”

“You have to know what it feels like when someone is trying to flatter you.”

“But why? There’s nothing I can do to stop this execution. I’m not sure I would if I could.”

“I don’t expect you to.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make my last hours on Earth enjoyable.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“You’re young but you can’t be that naive.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Is it because you have another? Captain Simcoe mentioned a second man. Brewster, was it. He said the two of you seemed close.”

“There’s nothing there.” Ben says quietly and Andre leans forward. 

“Is it for lack of want or lack of trying?”

Ben looks up with narrowed eyes.

“That’s fine. It’s your business but we are both here and you haven’t left yet. Why not stay? It could be beneficial to both of us. It’s been a long war. My part in it is over but yours could still go on for years. You might not get this offer again. I can assure you it will be worth it. I haven’t gotten a complaint before.”

“Are you trying to flatter yourself of me?”

“Both. You can’t deny the attraction.”

“You’re being awfully presumptuous.”

“It has been my job to read people. I know you’ve been doing the same. It’s obvious.”

Ben looks over his shoulder to the door. When he turns back around Andre has crossed the room and is standing in front of him.

“There are men right outside the door.”

“They don’t have to know. No one does. We can take this to our graves. Of course you’ll have to carry it with you longer than I will.” 

He smiles and Ben promptly kisses it off of him. Andre recovers from any surprise quickly and kisses him back. He has one hand threading tightly through Ben’s hair and the other is fisting in the lapel of his jacket. Ben pushes him back as Andre pulls until he hits the table. It slides back a few inches and the hand that was holding onto Ben’s jackets moves back to steady the table. Ben breaks the kiss abruptly and John is left with wide eyes and heavy breaths. 

“We have to be quiet. One sound and I’m leaving.”

“Yes sir.”

Ben smiles and leans up for another kiss. He presses his hips against John’s as his hands work to unbutton his shirt. The table slides back again and Ben groans in frustration. 

“This isn’t working.” He hauls John off the table and pushes him back towards the wall. He puts his arm out to brace him against the impact. John’s back connects with the wall with a gentle thud. He tries to undo the buttons on Ben’s shirt but Ben stops him. He holds his wrists in his hands and pins them back to the wall. “No. Not enough time. It’s too much work to put me back together again.” He lets go of his hands and pushes Andre’s shirt up so he can get to the waistband of his pants. When he reaches inside John’s head falls back against the wall and he gasps. Ben’s eyes flash up to his. “Remember what I said.” Ben moves calloused fingertips up and down smooth skin, pausing when John gasps again. “Not a word.”

He nods his head as Ben’s hand begins to move again. When Ben kisses down the exposed skin on his neck and lowers himself to his knees in front of him John almost draws blood from biting his lip so hard.

His mouth is hot and eager. He slides up and down the length of him quickly and efficiently. If the circumstances were different he would take his time. He would let Andre take more control and set the pace. He’d want to make it last and would let him be as vocal as he wanted to be. Right now they don’t have many options. When John’s hand rests on Ben’s head to guide him Ben pushes it away. 

The closer John gets the harder it is for him to keep silent. His hands ball into fists as his side and his knees begin to give out. His lips are bit raw. When he finally comes Ben has to hold him steady with his hands braced against his hips to keep him on his feet. 

Ben smooths his hair back and straightens his jacket as he stands. John makes no move to right himself.

“What about you?” His voice is a harsh whisper. He’s still trying to catch his breath and Ben does nothing to hide his cocky smile. 

“I’ve already been here for too long. They’re going to start to wonder what I’m doing in here, if they aren’t already.”

Andre reaches for him with a light hand on the side of his face. His thumb brushes against his jaw line as he kisses him. “Whatever is to happen in this war, whatever the outcome, I do wish the best for you.” He says softly and Ben turns around. 

He walks out the door without looking back once or saying another word. He doesn’t trust his voice to not break. He barely knows this man but he’s made quite an impact. 

The men lock the door behind him and he moves swiftly down the stairs, barely pausing to grab his cloak on the way out. 

He gets on his horse and tries to put as much space between him and the Major as he can.


End file.
